


whatever souls are made of....

by spiderlingdarling



Series: shirbert s3 [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shirbert, i did not proofread, josie is my best gal, notice board, season 3 has me weeping and its only been one episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingdarling/pseuds/spiderlingdarling
Summary: A short little drabble of Anne, Gilbert, and Josie's thoughts about the notice board and such...





	whatever souls are made of....

Anne felt sick. Actually, “sick” was an understatement for the dread she felt seeping in her chest. All she was doing was what any good friend would do. She’d tried to shove Gilbert along the right path. He deserved someone who would give him everything and more.  
Anne was always the first to encourage Ruby about her Gilbert dilemmas despite her own unidentified feelings towards the boy. 

“His eyes were so full of romance…”

Romance? Eyes? Anne had never noticed the boy’s eyes before. Whenever she looked at him, he always looked back with the same tender expression identical to how he always looked at her. 

What confused Anne so very deeply was how splendid the conversation had seemed to be going up until she brought up her dearest Ruby. Once she had said her friend’s name, he looked like she had just brought up the most repulsive matter. 

Anne knew that Gilbert wasn’t going to participate in this childish “notice board”. He was mature beyond his years. He also wasn’t a coward and he would just declare anything without fear (as far as she knew). 

Anne really hoped that none of the other girls had noticed Gilbert deny Ruby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josie Pye may act shallow, but she was not stupid. Gilbert Blythe wanted no future with Ruby Gillis (willingly). She had tried to shelter her young friend’s feelings, as her emotions were very fragile, for so long. Josie knew that he was all eyes for a certain fiery-haired girl that Josie had truly become quite fond of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been five years and Gilbert Blythe had managed a good ten conversations with Ruby. At year five, he was over it. He was too old for her childish obsessions and frankly, he found it quite concerning. 

Anne Shirly-Cuthbert did not waste time in crushing Gilbert’s heart. It must be a new record. He had just eaten his breakfast a half and hour prior to that dreadful conversation and he could feel it sloshing around in his stomach as he replayed the interaction with the red-haired girl in his head. 

At the end of the day, she had stood way to close to his face. He was smart enough to leave before he had gotten his heart stomped on by the infamous Anne. 

“Eyes..”

Was she doing okay? Was she sleeping- eating enough? Was she hallucinating? When the awkwardness of today had finally passed, he would ask her about her sudden infatuation with his eyes. 

He wanted to make a post on the notice board. Anonymously, of course. He wanted Anne to know that it was him. Knowing her, she would not tell anyone in fear of shattering poor, delicate Ruby. She would most likely tell Diana, but he knew Diana was already aware of his feelings for Anne. 

He was definitely not subtle, everyone else was too self-consumed.

After a good hour of contemplating on which note he should settle on, he chose a quote from one of her favorite poems. 

“Whatever Anne’s soul is made of, hers and mine are the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I love validation so plz comment and leave kudos! I'm in love with this season so far!! I am going to try to write a fic after every episode. I got the ending idea from a short fic on tumblr but i don't remember who wrote it :(


End file.
